


A lovely way to burn

by Seccotine



Series: Kisses that didn't happen [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Furry Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Life in the Horde (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), Pre-Canon, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seccotine/pseuds/Seccotine
Summary: Sometimes she wished Catra stayed under the sheets with her every night, but she didn't want to hurt her or impose on her or anything. Honestly, Adora really liked sleeping with her or just cuddling a little before falling asleep. Catra was warm, fluffy and Adora relaxed when she heard her purr.And she knew exactly what Catra needed right now.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Kisses that didn't happen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	A lovely way to burn

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't feel comfortable with two sixteen-years-old girls having sex, please pretend they are of legal age or don't read this at all.
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Fever', by Peggy Lee.

Catra was sleeping with her that night. She was wrapped around Adora's arms, the cat girl's head under her chin, tail on her leg. Adora could feel her soft purring all over her body.

They used to sleep or take naps together all the time when they were kids, but as they moved to the barracks and grew older, it was reserved for really cold nights like this one, or days that Catra was specially upset with Shadow Weaver's punishments.

They did it in secret, to avoid the mocking looks. Older cadets used to make fun on them, telling them to go to the nursery, or trying to pet Catra. She pretended it didn't upset her, but, _oh boy_ , it did. So, to save face, sometimes the cat girl just slept curled up on Adora's feet. Almost instinctively, Adora fell asleep in fetal position, leaving enough space for Catra.

The other reason why they didn't sleep together as much as they used to was that _they_ had grown bigger (they were already sixteen), but the bunks _did not_ . It didn't help that Adora slept fought almost every night.

She didn't remember most of her dreams, but many times she woke up to see an ominous shadow above her, or jumped thinking she had to hide from an explosion. Catra had always tried to calm her down, with mixed results. More than once Adora had hit her when the nightmare was specially bad, so that was another reason to avoid sharing a bed. But feeling Catra's touch helped to bring her back to her senses, whether it was the cat girl the one to search for her hand or vice versa.

Sometimes she wished Catra stayed under the sheets with her every night, but she didn't want to hurt her or impose on her or anything. Honestly, Adora really liked sleeping with her or just cuddling a little before falling asleep. Catra was warm, fluffy and Adora relaxed when she heard her purr.

And she knew exactly what Catra needed _right now_.

Adora scratched Catra's backbone, just above her tail. Catra's purr grew louder and she let out a happy sight.

"Someone likes scritches", teased Adora.

"Hmm, you bet", whispered Catra in her ear. She couldn't help to smile and teased Catra changing the pattern of her fingers, focusing on that special spot of her tail Adora discovered years ago. She loved making Catra feel good - the way she curved her back to keep contact with her best friend's fingertips was really cute.

Adora felt her friend move over her, Catra's face on her neck, one of her legs between hers. In the darkness, the blond girl could see the end of her tail twirling slowly.

Catra started kissing her neck.

She did it so slowly that it took Adora a while to register what her best friend was doing. Adora froze, her heart pounding. This... this was _not_ supposed to happen. It was forbbiden. Shadow Weaver's voice echoed in her mind, warnings about not being distracted by desire, ignoring any advances from any men - she had to focus on her training.

Catra's kisses (little, soft kisses) and her breath tickled her neck, sending shivers all over her body. It... felt good. Really good. Adora wondered what to do with her hands, which were on her friend's waist. Should she touch her- _no_ , stop her... but... maybe Catra was playing a joke on her or-

"Do you want me to stop?", whispered Catra, her voice raspy, her lips brushing the blond's cheek. Adora trembled - she had never heard her like this.

She searched for Catra's eyes, which gleamed in the darkness. This was so wrong on so many levels: "No".

Catra chuckled, murmuring something Adora couldn't make, and resumed her kisses. Adora gave in and breathed in Catra's scent, caressing the fur on her back, and planted some kisses on the cat girl's neck, collarbone and shoulders too, to which Catra responded with a satisfied hum. But Adora mostly enjoyed the attention given.

She felt feverish with euphoria when Catra kissed her on the mouth, tongues teasing each other. She ran her hands on her mane, pulling Catra back when she broke the kiss to breathe. Adora felt Catra's muffled laugh against her mouth for her eagerness, but she didn't care. She wanted this.

It was exhilarating to feel Catra against her this way - warmer, softer. As if she was rediscovering Catra's body, thus rediscovering her own. Catra's pulse drummed against Adora's lips while she kissed her neck, their breasts and abdomens touching delightfully, their hands craving for more.

They had only been this close while wrestling and this was a match Adora didn't mind losing at all. She wrapped her left leg on Catra, increasing the friction _down there_ , like those nights she rubbed herself on the pillow when she couldn't sleep, trying to keep a certain voice off her mind, because sometimes Adora just needed a release. Only _th_ _is_ was a thousand times better.

"I wanna make you feel good", said Catra under her breath, moving the hand that was caressing Adora's backside under her shirt.

If there was left any thought opposed to what was happening, it died when Adora felt Catra's fingers pinching her nipple, just the way she liked. She shivered when Catra's mouth went from her neck to the space between her breasts and then her belly. Adora let out half a sigh, half a laugh, enjoying the tickling.

She wanted to let go of any control, be at Catra's mercy forever. Catra, her best friend, who was now sucking her nipples and using her fingers to tease her labia. Adora just wanted, _needed_ more. The other girl started to rub her _just right there_ , that spot that held a special place in those sleepless nights. Adora tried to catch her breath, among waves of pleasure growing as Catra kept the pace of her hand. God, _she loved this_.

"Don't stop", she pleaded, almost whinning, her body moving rythmincally to Catra's fingers, to feel more pressure. Catra went faster and faster and faster and fas _ohmy **god**_

Adora woke up moaning, feeling a sweet burning between her legs. The sensation disappeared before she could fully process it, but it left her breathless, with her heart pounding and her knickers wet.

Then she heard Catra whispering above her bed. "Adora? Are you alright?"

"Yes!", she whispered back, feeling the heat on her cheeks. Oh my god, Catra was the last person she wanted to hear her having a wet dream. Adora wanted to die.

"Nightmare? I heard you crying...want me to come down?"

"No! Don't worry. Sorry I woke you up. Goodnight"

"...Goodnight"

In the silence on the night, Adora pondered about her sudden awakening, cheeks still burning. It was the first time she had a dream like that, even when she could barely remember some scenes - and she definitely didn't want to think about them.

Catra was her friend. Her best friend. That was all. She didn't want to kiss Catra, or to be touched by her. Not _down there_ . Even Adora did not touch herself that way. Except one or two times. Maybe three. Because that was a distraction. Yeah, right, she kind of liked it and it helped her to relax, but she didn't want anyone to hear her (the bunks creaked a little too much) and Catra was way too perceptive. And Adora really needed to focus on her traning.

 _"That was really weird_ ", she thought. But also " _Wow_ ".

The next day she tried to avoid Catra as much as possible, doing many extra excercises because she was in the mood to go to bed with her muscles sore, until the memory of that dream was deeply buried.


End file.
